A Gêmea
by Umakaduka
Summary: Harry Potter tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Lily, mas que foi criada por Severo Snape sem nunca saber da sua verdadeira história ou do seu irmão. Agora que os dois estão em Hogwarts, o que poderá acontecer ? -Em Hiatus
1. O começo

31 de outubro de 1981-

Severo Snape adentrou a casa em ruínas a procura de Lily. Ainda tinha esperanças de que ela estivesse viva, afinal, fizera um acordo com Dumbledore. Viu seu rival deitado sem vida na sala. Segui até o quarto e desabou: Lily estava morta. O pequeno Harry sobreviveu, mas para que ? Era a cara de James.

De um canto do quarto, ouviu um choro que não era o de Harry. Ah, a pequena Lucy sobreviveu também. Snape tinha uma afeição especial pela menina, que era a cópia de Lily. Não, não deixaria nada acontecer com a pequena, cuidaria dela como sua filha.

Levando a menina no colo, Snape aparatou para a sala de Alvo Dumbledore, deixando Harry na casa. Ajuda viria logo, e não se importava realmente com o menino.

– Severo, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

– Dumbledore, eu já perdi Lily para sempre. Não me afaste da única coisa dela que me resta. O menino ficará com os tios, como planejado. Mas Lucy não está na profecia, ficarei com ela.

– Sim, é verdade. Ela ficará a salvo.

Severo Snape foi para casa com a pequena Lucy enrolada em um lençol rosa. Essa criança seria a mais amada das crianç a ela tudo que sabia da arte das poções, magia. Faria dela uma bruxa tão maravilhosa quanto sua mãe.


	2. Na rua da fiação

A Rua da Fiação estava coberta por uma névoa gelada, fazendo tudo parecer sem cor. Da última casa, cinzenta e velha, saia uma luz pelas cortinas indicando que havia gente lá. Na pequena sala, um sofá e uma poltrona velha, a parede cheia de livros e inúmeras fotografias de uma menina dos cabelos vermelhos desde a infância. Era a casa de Severo Snape.

Na cozinha, Lucy e Snape jantavam. Ela tinha um sorriso iluminador nos lábios, capaz de alegrar qualquer ambiente.

– Quando vamos para Hogwarts, papai ? - Perguntou Lucy com animação e esperança.

– Depois de amanhã, querida. Já arrumou as malas ?

Apesar de ter apenas 10 anos, Lucy passara todo o ano letivo "morando" na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts desde que era apenas um bebê. Não podia frequentar as aulas, mas seu pai já havia lhe ensinado tantas poções e história da magia que provavelmente sabia mais que qualquer aluno do 4º ano.

A menina já mostrava sinais de que seria uma excelente bruxa. Aprendia as poções com uma facilidade tão grande que surpreendia até o próprio Príncipe Mestiço. Ela dera para ela o seu livro de poções com anotações, não que ela fosse precisar.

Os primeiros sinais de magia apareciam entre os nove e os dez anos, e Lucy já apresentava alguns. Ela conseguia fazer objetos flutuarem, transformava flores, assim como a mãe. Nenhum lugar melhor que Hogwarts para estar e desenvolver toda a magia que tem dentro de si.

Lucy disse que as malas já estavam prontas, vibrando de animação. Terminou o jantar, lavou o prato e foi correndo para a cama.

– Conta uma história, pai.

Ele já conhecia o gosto da filha, e foi automaticamente pegar Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Sua história favorita era _O Conto dos Três Irmãos._

Depois da história, ela adormeceu. Snape poderia passar horas e horas só olhando-a dormir. Parecia tanto com Lily. Só de pensar no nome, sentia um aperto no coração e o choro preso na garganta. Não tinha o mínimo traço do maldito Potter, e isso o deixava feliz.. Olhando para a filha em sono profundo, deixou-se vagar pela memória.

_" -O que aconteceu lá, Dumbledore ? O que aconteceu com o Lord das Trevas ?_

_Snape estava na sala de Alvo Dumbledore, alguns dias depois da morte de Voldemort._

_– Ninguém além de Lucy e Harry sabem, Severo. Eu tenho hipóteses, mas não posso ter certeza._

_Sei que foi alguma magia antiga e poderosa que o destruiu, mas por enquanto, e só._

_– Lucy estava acordada. Oclumência talvez?_

_– Não, de maneira alguma. Ela é muito pequena para essa experiência, e não sabemos as consequências que poderiam surgir._

_Severo queria ter uma última visão de Lily antes de morrer protegendo o filho do Lord das Trevas."_

O professor de poções tomou coragem e foi para seu quarto. Dentro de 2 dias voltaria a Hogwarts, seu lar. Embaixo de seu travesseiro, um pequeno álbum com a assinatura de Lily, tantas fotos dela, de Lucy ,de todos que ele ama. Dormiu pensando em Lily.

"_Nós somos grandes amigos, Sev"._

Essa frase se repetia no seu subconsciente.


	3. Hogwarts

Ainda era cedo da manhã de sábado na rua da fiação, sempre coberta por uma neblina. Na última casa, não havia luz, só cortinas grossas fechadas. Chegou finalmente o dia de voltar para Hogwarts. Os donos da casa já haviam saído.

Na estação King's Cross nada era tão destoante quanto o homem e a criança que estavam lá. O homem tinha um cabelo preto ensebado, usava vestes totalmente pretas e incomuns. Ele era acompanhado por uma menina com cabelos tão vermelhos que pareciam de fogo, usando vestes coloridas e com um lindo sorriso. Lucy não conseguia conter a alegria de estar indo para o melhor lugar da Grã- Bretanha.

Já eram 8:30 da manhã quando Snape e Lucy passaram pela plataforma 9 ¾ para entrar no expresso de Hogwarts. Entrando no trem, ele buscou o compartimento dos professores e acomodaram-se. 9:00.

O trem partiu de Londres por um bom tempo.

Snape conversava com os poucos professores presentes no trem, enquanto sua filha ficava grudada na janela olhando a paisagem, que já conhecia de cor. Raros são os momentos em que ela abandona sua distração.

"Quem quer uma guloseima ? Quem quer uma guloseima ? " A voz estrondosa ecoava por todo o expresso. Lucy imediatamente tirou os olhos da janela e começou a quicar no banco esperando a "moça das guloseimas". Comprou 2 sapos de chocolate e um saquinho de feijões de todos os sabores. Abriu primeiro o sapo de chocolate e a surpresa: ele só pulou uma vez.

Depois de horas de viagem, o trem chegou à estação. Os alunos novatos faziam barulho no trem, o que não surpreendia Lucy, que já estava acostumada depois de tanto tempo. Snape pegou as coisas e eles saíram para o castelo.

Apressaram-se em direção ao dormitório nas masmorras perto do salão da Sonserina. Lucy era completamente fascinada por essa casa específica. Adorava a história de Salazar Sonserina mais que a de qualquer outro bruxo que conhecia.

– Lucy, você já sabe que deve ficar aqui, não é ?

Era o momento da seleção dos alunos novos, onde todos estavam reunidos no Grande Salão para dar as boas vindas.

– Claro que sim, pai. Boa sorte.

Claro que ela não planejava ficar dentro de um quarto nas masmorras enquanto acontecia tal celebração. Nunca ficara. Depois de passar tantos anos lá, ela já conhecia todas as passagens secretas escondidas no castelo, inclusive como chegar à cozinha.

_"Quando eu for aluna, vou criar um mapa de Hogwarts" _.

Ela trocou de roupa, esperou o pai sair e foi correndo. Saindo do salão comunal da Sonserina, havia uma estátua de um peão de xadrez de bruxo. Atrás dela havia uma passagem que dava no subsolo do corredor principal, quase em frente ao quadro das frutas. Lucy fez cócegas na pêra e pronto, estava na cozinha. Os elfos dométicos de lá são realmente muito eficientes, serviram-na com comidas simplesmente deliciosas.

Quando já estava farta, saiu da cozinha e, de volta a passagem secreta, se dirigiu ao Salão Principal. Dentro do túnel havia uma bifurcação que levava a um canto abandonado atrás da mesa dos professores no Grande Salão. O melhor momento era a seleção das casas, quando os alunos novos ficavam tão nervosos com o chapéu seletor, o sábio chapéu.

_" Lufa- lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina, Grifinória, ..." _gritava o chapéu quando tocava a cabeça dos alunos. Depois da seleção, vinha o jantar de boas vindas. Era simplesmente fabuloso. Em um momento do jantar, Lucy viu Dumbledore piscar para ela. _"Fui descoberta" _. Ela voltou para a passagem e voltou para seu dormitório nas masmorras.

Como era bom voltar a Hogwarts.


	4. Aluna

Era o último ano de Lucy como "mera moradora" de Hogwarts, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ela ficava ansiosa. Durante o último ano, ela prestou bastante atenção em todas as aulas, escondida é claro. Nada parecia difícil e a empolgação aumentava a cada dia.

De volta a Rua da Fiação, onde passava poucos meses por ano, ela e seu pai dormiam. Ainda cedo da manhã, um barulho é ouvido na janela da pequena sala de estar. Severo Snape acorda assustado e levanta-se, com a varinha perto da mão, para ver do que se trata. Abre a cortina pelo canto e vê uma coruja branca batendo o bico no vidro e carregando um envelope. Abre a porta e deixa o animal entrar.

– Lucy, acho que você deveria vir aqui.

A menina ainda estava sonolenta e vei arrastando os pés. Bastou ver a coruja no ombro do pai para despertar completamente e sair correndo em direção ao pequeno envelope pardo.

" _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_( ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe, cacique supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Lucy Evans Snape,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro , estamos aguardando sua coruja até trinta e um de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora substituta_ "

Lucy não largou a carta por um segundo nesse dia, e ficava todo o tempo implorando para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu material.

–Vamos amanhã. – Resposta constante de Snape

Na manhã seguinte, mal havia clareado o céu quando Lucy já estava acordada, tomada de empolgação de felicidade. Seu pai já tinha dito que não poderia pagar por todos os livros, principalmente porque já tinha vários deles em casa. Apenas comprariam as vestes, um animal e a varinha, objeto mais desejado pela menina.

Incapaz de contê-la por mais tempo, pai e filha saíram de casa às 10:00 da manhã em direção ao Beco Diagonal. Passaram primeiro na loja da Madame Malkin para comprar o uniforme. Depois foram no Olivaras, comprar a varinha. Snape estava um pouco aflito com isso, por Sr. Olivaras sabia que ela era filha dos Potter. Entraram na loja, vazia e empoeirada. Lucy tocou a sineta impaciente, quando um senhor já velho apareceu.

– Olá minha jovem. Eu já esperava sua visita. Parece que foi ontem que seus pais vieram escolher as próprias varinhas.

Snape enrijeceu, mas Lucy sorriu e olhou para ele sem desconfiar de nada.

– É a varinha que escolhe o bruxo senhorita. Vamos ver que varinha escolhe você.

Ao sair da loja, a varinha nova de Lucy era uma 11cm, madeira cinzenta e núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, bastante flexível. Chegou o momento de escolher o animal: um gato, uma coruja ou um sapo.

– Quero uma coruja, pai.

Foram ao Empório das Corujas e a escolhida foi uma linda coruja preta com os olhos amarelados. Seu primeiro vôo foi para dar a resposta à Hogwarts.

1º de Setembro.

O céu em Londres estava azul, coisa extremamente rara. A estação King's Cross estava cheia, mas não era nada incomum. Um homem dos cabelos ensebados e uma menina dos cabelos de fogo andavam empurrando uma enorme mala, com as letras L.E.S . Eram Snape e Lucy procurando a plataforma 9 3/4. Lucy achava extremamente engraçado a surpresa dos alunos novos em entrar no expresso, enquanto para ela era algo rotineiro. Faltavam 10 minutos para partir para Hogwarts como aluna, pela primeira vez.

– Você quer ir no vagão dos professores ?

Era tentador, mas ela gostaria da experiência nova.

– Acho que não pai, vou com os alunos.

Ele se dirigiu ao vagão dos professores e ela foi procurar algum vazio no trem. Entrou em um vagão com alguns alunos novatos também. Era um garoto muito loiro, chamado Draco, um gordinho chamado Goyle e outro chamado Crabble e uma menina chamada Pansy.

Passaram toda a viagem conversando e, pelo que Lucy conseguiu perceber, todos eram de família puro-sangue e ricos. Quase chegando no final da viagem, eles começaram a conversar sobre em que casa ficariam.

– Toda a minha família foi da sonserina, e é com certeza a melhor casa dessa escola. – Disse Draco com um orgulho nada disfarçado. Os outros concordaram. – E você Lucy ?

– Sonserina com certeza. De todas, é a que eu escolheria ficar.

Chegaram a estação finalmente. Todos já estavam com os uniformes e foram saindo em meio ao tumulto gerados pelos alunos lá. Hagrid já estava esperando para guiá-los até os barcos que levavam ao castelo.

– Olá Hagrid. Finalmente venho como aluna, em ?!- Lucy falou com a maior felicidade.

– Seja muito bem vinda Lucy. Tenho certeza que será excelente.

Os alunos novatos foram colocados em barcos encantados até chegarem ao castelo. Saindo da casa dos barcos, entraram no castelo e subiram uma escadaria, onde encontraram a Prof. Minerva.

– Olá alunos novos. Eu sou a professora Minerva McGonagall e vice-diretora. Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts.

Ela explicou que seriam colocados em casas e tudo que aconteceria no ano letivo. Todos foram guiados até o Grande Salão, onde seria a seleção. O chapéu seletor fazia suas escolhas rapidamente e então chegou a vez de Lucy.

– Lucy Evans.

Ela foi destemida, ao contrário dos outros alunos. Sorriu para seu pai na mesa dos professores, sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

– Huum, difícil, muito difícil. Onde colocá-la ? Possui coragem para ir para Grifinória, é inteligente o suficiente para Corvinal, a astúcia de Sonserina e a lealdade de Lufa- Lufa.

Lucy repetia em sua mente: _" Sonserina, sonserina"_

_–_ Sonserina ? Então que seja esse seu caminho. SOSERINA- gritou o chapéu seletor.

Lucy saltou do banco com uma felicidade imensa e se dirigiu a mesa de Sonseria, onde foi aplaudida por todos. Soltou uma piscadela para seu pai e sentou-se ao lado de uma menina loira chamada Jen.


	5. Que o ano começe

Era uma noite tranqüila e de céu limpo no dia 1 de setembro, quando o castelo de Hogwarts estava cheio de vida novamente recepcionando os novos bruxos e bruxas. Alvo Dumbledore, o diretos, acolheu-os calorosamente para que se sentissem em casa e para que começasse o banquete tão esperado. O Grande Salão estava repleto de rostos iluminados de felicidade, curiosidade e animação ante a magia.

Lucy jantava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, como sempre sonhou. Sentou-se perto de Draco, Crabble , Goyle e uma menina chamada Jen, que provavelmente era filha de trouxas.

– Então quer dizer que Harry Potter está em Hogwarts...- comentou Draco com desdém.

– Harry Potter está em Hogwarts ? Para que ele viria estudar magia no final das contas ?

Crabble parecia realmente ser muito burro, mas era protegido de Malfoy e uma discussão não era uma boa alternativa. Lucy virou-se para Jen.

– Oi Jen. Prazer, sou Lucy.

– O-oi. – Ela olhou em volta com um ar amedrontado.

– Nunca tinha ouvido falar em Hogwarts antes da carta, não é ?

– Na verdade não. Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, então foi uma surpresa.

– Então vou ficar com você e te apresentar tudo. Meu pai é professor de poções,então conheço o castelo desde que me entendo por gente.

Malfoy, parecendo ter se cansado de falar com Crabble e Goyle, virou-se pela primeira vez para olhar Lucy com atenção. Ele demorou um pouco o olhar em seus cabelos vermelhos e então tocou em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

– Lucy. Prazer, sou Draco Malfoy.

Estendeu a mão para ela. Lucy corou, mas estendeu a mão.

– Prazer. Acho que você já sabe, mas sou Lucy.

Deu um sorrisinho tímido. Malfoy percebeu a timidez dela, mas não hesitou em continuar a conversa.

– Já tinha ouvido falar em Hogwarts antes Lucy ?

Ela se sentiu mais a vontade em falar sobre algo que conhece.

– Sim, desde que ainda era pequena. Meu pai é o professor de poções, então eu venho sempre para cá.

Malfoy olhou rapidamente para a mesa dos professores e olhou para Snape, que conversava com professor Quirrell.

Eles continuaram conversando animadamente até que o monitor chamou-os para os dormitórios.

Levantaram dos bancos e Lucy foi logo acompanhar Jen para explicar tudo sobre o castelo. Quando levantou, Malfoy postou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. Ela corou, mas continuou andando e falando tudo para sua amiga.

Todos os novatos entraram no salão comunal gigantesco de boca aberta com a riqueza que havia lá.

– É incrível né Jen ?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça que sim e continuou olhando tudo com surpresa e admiração. Malfoy riu ao seu lado.

– Qual foi a graça Draco ?

Saiu estranho alguém chamá-lo pelo nome.

– É que sua amiga está engraçada com essa cara.

– Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar no castelo, não ria dela assim.

Ele fez cara de surpresa, mas se calou. Ele parecia estar gostando bastante de Lucy.

– Seus pertences já estão em seus respectivos baús e suas camas, arrumadas. Por favor, dirijam-se aos dormitórios e durmam, pois amanhã será um dia cheio.

Os alunos se organizaram para irem para os dormitórios, e só aí Draco soltou a mão de Lucy.

– Boa noite Lucy, até amanhã. – falou com um sorriso

– Boa noite Draco, te vejo amanhã.- disse ela com um sorriso também

–Vamos Jen ?

As meninas subiram para o dormitório e encontraram suas camas, que ficavam uma ao lado da outra.

Trocaram de roupa e foram dormir, com o coração martelando de ansiedade pelo dia seguinte: o início das aulas.


End file.
